


Video_02.mov

by pierrot



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Hinted OT5, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierrot/pseuds/pierrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sho accidentally sends the members the wrong video. Nino sees an opportunity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video_02.mov

There’s a startling close-up of a rounded cheek and half of an eye disappearing off screen before it moves away to reveal Sho’s face, drawn deep in concentration as he adjusts the position of the camera, causing the frame to shake unsteadily for a few seconds until it settles. He steps back, stretching his body upright to stand, and he’s shirtless. There’s a small frown on his face as he looks into the lens and moves his hands over his stomach, pressing against the soft skin with self-conscious touches.  
  
Nino’s pretty sure that when Sho sent the group an email asking them to _“check out the video I took on location for Zero and tell me what you think!”_ he didn’t mean for them to see this. Definitely seems unlikely when he settles onto the bed behind him and pushes his shorts off, biting his lips as he moves a hand to press against the front of his cotton briefs, rubbing over the bulge that’s already growing there.  
  
Nino pauses the video and checks his email. No panicked message from Sho yet but he’s sure that someone will let him know about his mistake soon enough. It won’t be Nino, though. Not yet.  
  
He switches back to the video and hits play. Sho’s movements are awkward and stiff as he pulls his cock out, stroking slowly in a halting, jerky rhythm. His left hand dangles uselessly beside him on the bed and he keeps licking his lips nervously, eyes flickering back and forth from the camera to his lap. Nino’s fingers curl with the need to push those tense shoulders down, run his hands in soothing motions over his chest until Sho loosens up.  
  
He’s kind of ugly when he comes, Nino thinks. Chin squashed back into his neck and nostrils flaring as his mouth drops open and short, guttural moan escapes his lips. But when his eyes open again, there’s something beautiful about the way it takes him a few seconds to regain his bearings, pupils still dilated with lust and slowly coming into focus, before he flushes and scrambles to cover himself poorly with a shirt as he jumps up to turn the camera off. Or maybe beautiful is the wrong word. More like, strangely but unquestionably _hot_ , and now Nino has to stage his own reenactment of what he just watched.  
  
He has no plans to film himself, however.  
  
\--  
  
It’s easy enough to get Sho’s manager to pick Sho up just a little bit earlier than usual. Nino waits in the green room, perched on a chair facing the door so that when Sho walks in he has no choice but to look directly at him and Nino can track all the movements of his face as he tries to settle into a neutral expression. Sho forgoes the usual morning greetings and light conversation to move directly for the couch, head down as he pulls a newspaper from his bag, and Nino wants to laugh.  
  
“Zero’s really changed its programming content since the last time I watched,” he says, enjoying the way Sho winces slightly. “Or was there a desperate need for a hard-hitting exposé on Sakurai Sho’s cock?”  
  
Sho’s hands clench where they hold the edges of his newspaper, causing it to crumple slightly. “I sent that video by mistake. You weren’t supposed to see that.” He looks up, eyes wide with fear. “You didn’t watch it all, did you?”  
  
Nino ignores his question. “Why do you even have that video in the first place? I thought you were smarter than to risk a leak of something damaging.”  
  
“I didn’t mean to send it to anyone! And I was going to delete it. I just… made it for myself.”  
  
“For yourself? I didn’t know that was what you were into.”  
  
“No, I—” Sho shifts in his seat, a look of discomfort on his face, and he sighs. “I was seeing someone. Before. She said I didn’t look very sexy in bed and it turned her off.” Nino has to bite his lip to keep from laughing. “I thought maybe I should see for myself.”  
  
There are about fifteen different things Nino wants to say to that confession but Sho is saved from having to hear any of them by the sound of the door opening. Although it’s hard to know whether Sho considers it a welcome distraction when it’s Jun who walks in, a cold look on his face at the sight of them. He places his bag down on a chair and promptly exits back out of the room, slamming the door a little too forcefully as he exits.  
  
Sho groans and puts his paper aside. “He’s mad. Probably thinks I jeopardised Arashi.”  
  
“Hmm. Maybe he’s just frustrated. Doesn’t know how to look at you now he’s seen your orgasm face.”  
  
The blood drains from Sho’s face. “You don’t think he watched the whole thing, do you?”  
  
Nino smirks. “He’ll never admit it but I’m sure that seeing you like that revived some old fantasies. Do you think you lived up to sixteen year-old Jun’s imagination?”  
  
“Okay, stop. Just… shut up please. I officially hate you.”  
  
They hear the unmistakeable sounds of Aiba’s voice approaching before he enters the green room, a high-pitched giggle echoing through the corridor outside. Ohno’s with him, and they quieten when they walk through the door, noting the awkward tension in the room. Sho nods at them with a forced smile, clearly bracing himself for whatever is about to come.  
  
Aiba gracefully says nothing as he takes a seat, although his eyes flit nervously around the room, and Nino is slightly disappointed. He wonders if Ohno even saw the email; he’s not acting any differently to usual as he asks Sho about their schedules for the day.  
  
“Oh,” says Ohno suddenly, as if remembering something completely mundane that slipped his mind. “I’m sorry I didn’t reply to your email. I wasn’t really sure what you wanted me to say.”  
  
Sho stiffens. “Email?”  
  
“The one you sent yesterday. I think you made a mistake, Sho, but I wasn’t sure whether it was the video or the message that was wrong.”  
  
“The video.” Sho’s voice is strained and he looks like he might want to cry. “Definitely the video. Please, tell me you didn’t watch it.”  
  
“But you asked me to.”  
  
“I obviously didn’t mean for you to watch _that_! You should have turned it off as soon as you realised what it was.”  
  
Ohno just blinks. “But you asked me to watch it and tell you what I thought.”  
  
Sho groans and buries his head in his hands. “I can’t believe this is happening. Someone please tell me this is all just a bad dream.”  
  
“It’s not,” says Nino.  
  
“Don’t worry so much about it, Sho” says Aiba. “I mean, it could have been worse, right? At least you just sent it to us and not anyone else.” He moves to pat Sho’s shoulder consolingly but Sho just continues with his attempt disappear into the sofa. “If it makes you feel better, I thought it was fine. Great. You looked very… serious.”  
  
Sho whimpers and Nino has to hold himself back from falling off his chair he’s laughing so hard.  
  
\--  
  
The rest of the day passes with little fanfare, too busy with shooting to tease Sho any further. By the time it comes time to head home, Sho is smiling again, clearly hoping that the entire humiliating incident is mostly behind him now. But Nino has no plans to let it go that easily.  
  
He opens the video as soon as he gets home, skimming through it this time as he considers his next course of action. Sure, he could simply delete it and keep the memory for plenty of future digs at Sho’s expense. That would provide a reasonable amount of entertainment until it wears thin. But it doesn’t seem enough, somehow. Nino feels like he’s been presented with a strange opportunity, a sudden shift to an important bond based on years of close friendship and occasional, unacknowledged tension, and it’s not something he wants to waste.  
  
He pulls out his phone and starts typing. _You asked us to let you know what we thought so I’m here with my review. You really need to loosen up, Sho. No one wants to see someone just awkwardly rushing through the motions. I don’t know what gets you off but clearly you need to start coming up with some better fantasy material. Here, let me help you out:  
  
You’re in a meeting with concert staff, losing concentration as Jun drones on about lighting when you feel a slight pressure on your thigh. You ignore it at first, but then fingers start creeping up your leg, over to the zip of your pants. You could reach down to move the hand away but you let it continue, slowly working its way into your pants and sending little shivers of excitement down your spine. Jun is looking at you now, and you have to try keep your expression steady as you feel yourself growing harder, the hand on your cock moving teasingly slow, a hot flush creeping up your neck.  
  
… I’ll let you continue from there.  
  
And stop being so self-conscious, you look fine. The diet is definitely paying off._  
  
It hardly takes any time for his phone to start vibrating in response, two messages coming in quick succession. Nino grins as he reads them.  
  
 _I can’t believe you just sent me that. I can’t believe you actually watched the whole video and wrote me a review. Please tell me you’re just messing with me right now._  
  
 _Seriously Nino, you need to delete it._  
  
Nino’s about to put his phone away when he receives another message from Sho.  
  
 _Do I really look like I’ve lost weight?_  
  
He snorts at that and doesn’t reply. Nino decides he’ll save his response for the next time he sees Sho in person.  
  
\--  
  
A few days pass before they’re all due at the studio for filming again. Nino heads straight for Sho when he sees him in the hallway, shoving his hands under Sho’s shirt before he can even say hello. To his credit, Sho barely flinches, probably far too used to touchy bandmates with no sense of boundaries.  
  
“What are you doing, Nino?”  
  
Nino runs his hands over Sho’s stomach and jabs lightly at his sides. “You asked if I thought you’ve lost weight. I’m just checking to make sure.”  
  
“We’re kind of out in the open here. Someone might see.”  
  
“It’s fine.” Nino’s learned from experience that you can get away with doing almost anything just by acting like it’s nothing out of the ordinary. “And I was right. You’re more… firm.” He gives another squeeze for good measure and lets his thumb dip into Sho’s navel, thinking of the piercing that used to be there. “Definitely narrower.”  
  
“You done?”  
  
Nino is pleased to note that Sho is shifting a little nervously, stomach muscles clenching under his touch. “Almost,” he says, and moves his hands behind Sho, sliding down over the soft fabric of his pants.  
  
“Nino.”  
  
“Just making sure Sakurai Sho’s best asset is as I remember.” He glances around the hallway to make sure they’re still alone and turns back to smirk at Sho, pitching his voice low. “Or maybe that’s considered your second best asset now.” He looks down pointedly at Sho’s crotch. “I saw that magazine article. I don’t think the photo did you justice.”  
  
Sho's voice is definitely a little more strained when he speaks again. “Okay, you can stop now.”  
  
Nino sighs and retracts his hands. “Fine. We can save the rest of this discussion for a time that’s a little more… private.”  
  
He turns and walks away, but not before catching a glimpse of Sho’s dazed expression, cheeks slightly flushed, and it sends a small, satisfied smile creeping onto his face.  
  
\--  
  
Somehow, Nino’s antics cause Sho to lose most of his shame over the entire incident. He starts sending Nino increasingly strange texts, from the relatively innocuous ( _“Have the other members said anything to you about it?”_ ) to more confusing musings on how he might possibly be able to hold his head to prevent unwanted double chins from forming.  
  
Nino stops responding after Sho sends him a series of selfies that he supposes are meant to be his best attempts at looking seductive. Nino honestly isn’t sure at this point whether Sho is trying to seduce him, in his own weird way, or if he’s just that dense. But with Sho, it’s always best to be direct, so eventually he decides to just pick up his phone and call him.  
  
It's late enough that Sho should be at home, and he doesn't take long to answer. “Nino? What’s up?”  
  
“I saw your messages. I’m not going to reply to them.” Nino doesn't wait for Sho's response to that, not wanting the conversation to get derailed. “I think you should come over. To my place.”  
  
“Now? Did you want to talk about them in person?” There's a definite note of confusion in his voice, and Nino is not sure that what he's about to say is going to clear that up, but he forges ahead.  
  
“No." He takes a breath. "I was more thinking that it would be better for me to _show_ you what I think.”  
  
“Oh.” There’s silence on the other end of the line for a few seconds and then, “ _Oh._ ”  
  
Nino waits.  
  
“I’ll be there in twenty.”  
  
\--  
  
There should probably be something awkward about having someone you've known for most of your life lying next to you in your bed, naked and smelling of sweat and come, but Nino can't find it in himself to care. Not when he's feeling so pleasantly warm and satisfied, muscles aching slightly and head still foggy. If anything, it feels strange that they waited so long to do this; as if it had been the natural step to take all along and they just needed a small push to get there.  
  
Nino reaches over to grab his phone off the bedside table and crawls over Sho’s still-sleeping form to straddle him, the weight of his body causing Sho to stir and open his eyes. Sho looks up at the phone in his face blearily and it makes a pretty picture the way his eyes blink slowly and his hair is completely mussed, slightly damp with sweat at the edges.  
  
“What are you doing?” Sho asks, voice hoarse and scratchy. Not surprising, considering how much he was moaning and begging for Nino just before.  
  
“Filming you.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Progress report. Gotta compare this video to the last one to see how you’ve improved.”  
  
“Video of what? We already had sex, Nino.”  
  
“I think you can go a second round already.” Nino snakes his free hand down to grasp Sho’s cock and Sho gasps, hips snapping up under Nino as he coaxes him to hardness. He can’t do more than moan in response to Nino working him over with steady strokes, head tilted back and eyes fluttering shut. Nino definitely likes Sho like this, so unrestrained and wanting and completely removed from the stiff Sho of the video.  
  
He deleted that video already, as a favour to Sho, but he might have to find some way to keep the one he’s currently recording.  
  
Sho manages to regain enough composure to look at Nino, brow creasing into a frown. “Come on, Nino, put the phone away.” He pinches Nino’s thigh and Nino yelps, almost losing his grip on Sho’s cock. He pouts and tosses the phone onto the bed, moving his now-free hand to support his weight as he repositions himself closer to Sho.  
  
“Fine. I wanted to show the others, you know. I’m sure they’d be very interested to see.” He leans down to whisper directly in Sho’s ear. “But maybe they should just experience it in person.”  
  
Sho groans, low and needy. “ _Yes._ ”  
  
Nino laughs. “Next time, then.”


End file.
